The baseball/softball of the invention refers to a baseball or a softball.
Existing baseball/softball is wrapped with a PU (polyurethane) layer cover, and external layer of core is directly wrapped with PU material. Due to low coefficient of resilience, such material tends to deform. Once deformed or staved, it is hard to recover its shape. Further, lacking sticky feeling of cow leather, it feels slippery and results in poor gripping effect. With poor adhesion, the cover of the ball may be delaminated from the core after being batted. Moreover, the PU material has chemical smell rather than unique smell of cow leather, which has an overall impact on unique historical culture of traditional baseball/softball.
Existing processing technology of traditional baseball/softball includes leather cutting by a cutting die designed consistent with size of the core, and manual suturing. In peak season, it is not easy to employ mature workers. The low working efficiency of apprentices and high training costs may cause low yield. Thus, products may not be delivered on time.